Matchmaking Spin-Off Event
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: A compilations of the entries sent via Facebook by Guests for the Matchmaking Spin-off Event. Credit to the respective authors/poets! They are all quite, quite amazing. Do try!
1. My Serenity

**Hello everybody! This is the place where I post the compilations of all the entries (sent via Facebook by Guests) for the Matchmaking Spin-off Event! These are NOT written by me and credit goes to the respective authors/poets.**

**The first one is by SMRA-**

* * *

**My Serenity**

Entry for Z-Aquarius-Kai's Matchmaking Spin-off Event..

Text between *…* - Kai's personal opinions or his mind speaking.

**-Kai's POV-**

The concept of soul-mates never really intrigued me. I preferred to stay away from relationships. I saw a live example for that particular disastrous field of life. Tyson & Hilary.

It was obvious that Tyson had become even more of a dumbass, after falling in love (I don't know how it's possible for him to be dumber than himself. But let's just take it that way). & how Hilary would chase him around. I could literally feel the murderous intent in her aura. *Mother of Devil himself*

But they'd get along a second later as if Hilary had just now, not been hell bent on starting the third world war. *Surpassing Hitler*

Even with my own fast working mind, I couldn't understand that idiocy.

& Mariah would more often than not, look like a lioness out of her den looking for a tasty 'prey'. *Or perhaps, should I say, 'Ray'?*

Max's & Kenny's fear of denial would make me imagine that girls just throw the flower or the gift at the guy's face & walk away, like they do in those cheesy, damn too cheesy movies.

A few times, correction, all the times, I would thank whoever's up there that I was out of all these complicated things, or rather, as I call them, 'Danger zones in Life'.

After that incident when I punched Tyson after that date with that 'Dr. Grace'. (Even though I regret it, I still think he deserved it for spilling out my secrets to the whole world like it was some gossip. Hilary's side effects, maybe), I had been in my signature 'sour-puss' mode. Sitting in Café Rosalia, a newspaper in front of my face, thinking of blood curdling ways to torture those idiots in the name of friends I had.

A voice, asking for a seat at my table. High pitched yet deep. Bold yet feminine. A sudden thought rushed into my mind that she was just another one of those fan-girls. But this feeling I got that she wasn't. That she wouldn't care if I'd ignore her. *Witty*

I looked at her from atop the newspaper I was holding. Random Hair-do. Casual dressing. A nice green overcoat cum jacket. With her pen between her lips. *Seriously?!*

That girl intrigued me to no end. I hid myself from view before I could get caught staring. I had a reputation to maintain. *Yeah, the stoic & rude bastard that I am*

Introductions started, rather forcefully from her side, though. I was the least bothered. *Well, I seemed to be. If you know what I mean*

Diana Greene. She blabbered on & on. & I surprisingly found myself interested with a smile on my face. I was feeling too depressed. *When am I not?*

I wanted to share so I told her everything that happened. But I omitted the real names & inserted fake ones. I had lied about my identity & my background. I wanted to see myself get a reaction normal people would get. I found myself liking the combination of Chocolate muffins & Orange juice, which she told me to try. She then had to go. As I was exiting, the waiter brought me a pen & paper & accused me the sin of forgetting it. I told him it wasn't mine. *With a death-glare, of course*

He apologized & told me that it must be my wife's. *He ran away before I could give him the biggest tip of all time for saying those words*

I read that small sentence written on that paper. It read, 'Don't lose hope, Hiwatari. –Greene :)'.

Those words had reprised in my mind like a favorite record getting played, again & again. As I said, she's something extra ordinary. Special. Wow, she forgot her pen, too. *Messy*

The next day, apologizing to my friends just because Diana had told me to be a nice person. They took it as if I agreed to go on another date.

The next day, it was my date with that Countess. That day, the weather had been gloomy, matching my mood. *Why don't they call 'this' as Matchmaking?*

At first look, I had been able to see that her eyes were replaced with dollar signs when she saw me, even when she herself seemed to be quite wealthy.

When she held her hand forward for me to kiss it, I handed her a handkerchief. No one knew how hard it was for me not to cackle in madness & glee by seeing her expression. *Being Tala's friend, it comes, eventually*

I suddenly caught sight of Diana. I saw her through the glass of the café. She was going somewhere while reading a book. Lost in her own world. *Someone needs to tell her to watch where she's going*

I totally ignored the countess like there was no tomorrow in the most highly insulting way I could've managed in that situation while I was all but thinking about the beautiful girl who passed through from in front of the restaurant.

With the wind & the gloomy weather outside, I missed my scarf that I used to wear during my teenage years. It would magnificently flow with a non-existent wind, too. But it wasn't the time to think about that.

I caught up with her. I had been a tough shell. But nothing prepared me for that sear of emotional longing throughout my heart when a smile spread across her face when she saw me. I gave one of those rare smiles of mine, too. *Which I'd saved all my life, of course*

I gave her pen back. We talked like close friends. I mentally patted my own back. *Good boy, Hiwatari*

The thing about her that amused me the most was her attitude. It was an instinct feeling in me that if I were to talk to her rudely, she wouldn't cling on to me like all those fan-girls. *Yeah but she wouldn't cling on to me even if I'm a nice guy*

That scared me a bit too. I warned myself not to screw up. All would be good with patience. *Be good for once, dear myself*

She bought me a book as a Christmas present. I realized when I reached home that I hadn't asked her number or address. & I hadn't given her something in return for Christmas. Surely, she must've thought that I'm an ungrateful idiot. I mentally kicked myself. *Bad boy, Hiwatari*

I knew I was in love with her. Mariah had seen through. Argh! The teasing I had gone through. But I didn't care. I loved her, that was it.

Then like a miracle she happened to be Mariah's long lost best friend. When she came to my house after Mariah told her to, I opened the door & I almost had a joyful heart attack. *Talk about strange things happening to me*

But at the after-party of Ray's wedding, it seemed that she didn't think of me in that way, 'yet'. *Sudden Optimism, eh?*

Casual talks. Closeness. & finally hints at each other.

& a lot of ups & downs (Thanks to Luna). Perhaps, I almost thought I lost her in the end. But my I.Q., fast thinking & emotionally bribing that professor to try to keep Diana at his place till I came, had worked. After a lot of hard work, running after her in traffic & faking an accident, it was all worth the effort to have her back & have her today, by my side. *Talk about happy ending*

Now when I think about how I would have preferred this danger zone in my life, I'd rather not think about it. A first degree fool to have missed out the enjoyment. But thankful that I got her.

My will of fire. My serenity. My Queen.

My Diana Greene.

People say that love can make someone a 'Poet'. I guess, in my case, it applies.

**A Crescent Smile…**

_**-Oh how lucky that day had been,**_

_**Your beautiful face, I had seen..**_

_**-But the eye-catching, remarkable smile,**_

_**With a moon-like shine & the perfect style.**_

_**-It was a lasting moment of awe,**_

_**The most beautiful thing I ever saw.**_

_**-I had been so mesmerized by it,**_

_**On your lips, the crescent moon, seemingly fit.**_

_**-On how I had been so entranced by that perfect curve,**_

_**Every time I thought about it, my mind would swerve.**_

_**-I remember how I praised it continuously,**_

_**& you confirmed if I was saying it sincerely.**_

_**-But no matter, it's beautiful, I say,**_

_**It's beauty will never fade away.**_

_**-Unknowingly spreading happiness,**_

_**Giving Optimism to all in sadness.**_

_**-The moon was nowhere that night,**_

_**I get it now, it was by your side.**_

_**-Praising your smile to be pretty**_

_**& your smile gives the vibe of being witty.**_

_**-Seeing it, any guy in the world would swoon,**_

_**It's perfectly curved, just like a crescent moon.**_

**-****SMRA**

* * *

**Do leave a REVIEW telling the author all about what you liked and what you loved!**


	2. I Am Tyson

**This one is by Phrimna Valerious! (sorry for putting it up a week late...I was ill :'()**

**This one is written in _Matchmaking-_Tyson's POV. Pretty cool!**

* * *

**I AM TYSON**

I am Tyson

that doesn't get into the ring.

It's my sense and soul

that I want unfettered

so, I strive to find its meaning.

Till I do the only person I fight is me

and the war is waged within.

Except for the championships

I really dont much fit in.

not that I would try to show

but its hard to digest

that it was just a phase.

Really trying hard to come out of this thing.

Its not always perfect when I feel

like I am not really important.

But yeah, iam trying.

So I change,push,pull,adjust

and try new things.

I would be jack of all trades

if I didnt quit, so easy, so quick.

Trying to hear my heart

thumping to the throbbing music

yeah thats the very tunes

I swear to myself I am addicted.

A day or two past

solitude is what I really crave.

So I try and be humble

wait on tables and smile

some of them are forced

with a clenched fist behind.

Sometimes they just stare

matybe confused about the geniality or otherwise

then I break into a really seething warm smile

but well thats whats life.

Sometimes all I need is a direction

some freedom and well, a job to survive.

So I took to drive that cab

allow myself to get lost

intending to be found.

The reality kicked in pretty fast

theres a lot of rules, speed breakers

traffic signals , speed limits

and a thickening, sometimes

honking deafening traffic.

But then did I forget to mention

the police van trailing behind.

I guess I am angry or maybe disappointed

with everything that comes in preview

of time and space including myself.

On a friends night out

all I find is their smirks and scorns.

GOD, I am so done with being put down.

Maybe I should date around

dont complain because I am

not your prince charming

in a shiny tin wrap around.

I can be cheeky and blunt

the atmosphere with which I walk about.

This is how I validate myself

on what grounds, I know not.

I really dont get myself, most of the times.

I believe I cant recreate back

all those days and the win

but it seems I am so accustomed

nothing ever shall really quell that thirst.

I percieve the void will be there forever

but forever is too long a course to traverse.

I wish that just like a jig saw puzzle

the missing piece would fit in perfectly.

And no, I am not talking about my ego.

I hate to admit but I guess

thats just exactly the way I feel.

Dont want to sneak in and

change her shampoo bottle for a dye.

No, its not attention deficit disorder

though it would be flattering to feel important.

But this time its all for the gags.

Besides she looks ummm...exquisite

with the breeze and the flowing green hair

but seriously, like I care.

Just enjoy the hilarity and fun

dont take it to your heart

because I didnt mean to hurt or harm.

I am Tyson

trying to create an impact

even when all its seen is on my ego and crudeness

outside the championships titles and

in the real world as they said I must survive.

But I really didnt mean to hurt or harm

I am neither good with compliments

nor have I acquised the gentlemanly knowledge of apologising.

so like I said earlier

I am Tyson

lets see how this one goes...

* * *

**Review and let the poet know what you thought, what you liked and what you loved!**


End file.
